narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rasengan888/Archive 2
HELLO EVERYONE! This is my user talk! If you like to talk or have questions with me, then post it right here. If you have any problems, concerns, or insults, then post it right here! If you have any comments, facts, or something that's important! Then post it right here... Have fun now. Oh yeah, when you post here, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR USERNAME!!! or I'll think it's a nuisance by some idiot. If your a guest then don't even leave your anonymous number code and just leave your message. --Rasengan888 Archives: *I But This story takes place before our fight. If not, it won't make any sense, because Indo doesn't knoe most of his jutsus in the fight, than in the story. Your turn. The dark ninja 20:52, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Awesome You start first, since you know what you're doing here... Achrones150 22:04, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Lol, don't be so impatient, man. I posted, and it takes a short while for me to think. Mix Up Hey, uh, you got Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work mixed up with Fire Release: Inferno Tornado. Ok. Lol. Achrones150 22:31, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Yo, man! I was wondering, if you wanted to be the first to test seireitou's new found power? --Seireitou 23:12, 10 January 2009 (UTC) well...... even though his power is almost beyond his "Kyuukyoku Shukai form", he is selaed with 11 power seals and wont use any real jutsus, mostly just testing his power and speed: Speed of Light, Speed of Sound: Seireitou vs Otonami Seireitou 23:18, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Sure All right, I'll try not to be asleep. :P Achrones150 23:23, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Lol, it's 10:00 in the morning. I'll probably still be asleep....though I always wake up at 7:40 or 8:30. ^_^ Achrones150 23:27, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I'm in the Eastern Time Zone as well. Achrones150 23:32, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Fight? You know, I've been watching you. I want to test out Otonami against Ryun Uchiha. Ryun has been training lately and I need to test his skills against someone fast. What do you say? Ten Tailed Fox 02:09, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Well, if you'd like I could train him. Unlike Seireitou I won't make you a god. Just a fair skilled Jonin ninja. You could learn jutsu and become more powerful, then we could fight to test your power. How does that sound? Ten Tailed Fox 02:16, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Sounds great. Ten Tailed Fox 02:18, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Goin' to Bed Let's finish the Ryuka vs Otonomi RP tomorrow, at 10:00 in the morning, like you said before. :-) Achrones150 04:22, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Yah, that's sounds good. Hey, do you know that when I meet Ryuka, it's Part 1 Chunin Exams, so I think that you shouldn't talk like we met (no offense). The dark ninja 09:18, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Lol We can still continue it? All right, let's do it! Achrones150 16:44, 11 January 2009 (UTC) All right, let's finish up the hospital meeting, and yeah, I can put my character in your storyline. :-) I'll be sure to vote for you as well. Good luck! Achrones150 16:44, 11 January 2009 (UTC) So Is that the end of it? Achrones150 17:18, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ??? Sannin tournament? Is that like a three-way brawl or something?? And I have Super Smash Bros. Brawl too. I can pwn with pretty much anyone but Bowser, but my mains are Meta Knight, Sonic, and Falco. Echo Uchiha 18:27, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Question Are there going to be any other characters in Analysis Revealed: The 5 Ultimate Star Crystals!? Achrones150 18:39, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Ah Yes I forgot about Zelda/Shiek. I actually never use Sheik, just snipe pwn with Zelda's Din's fire, teleporting, and beast magic. Echo Uchiha 18:57, 11 January 2009 (UTC) This is kind of cruel, but I like to record matches of me severely beating my friends with both of us playing as their mains. Echo Uchiha 19:02, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Ok See ya. Achrones150 19:16, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Look... Hikaru is still in the tournament. He just has a halo over his head. Narutokurosaki547 20:08, 11 January 2009 (UTC) OK I will. Narutokurosaki547 20:26, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Question Do I release it, or am I not able to here? Achrones150 20:42, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Right-o. ^_^ Achrones150 20:50, 11 January 2009 (UTC) All right Just don't take too long to get back. Achrones150 21:13, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Suzaku's Rank Well, when he is first shown, he is a genin, but becoimes a chunin then jonin later on, and he has the power to compete with high level ninja so.... yeah... --Seireitou 21:15, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Ahem So, are you able to write "Otonami's Journey" today? Or do you have to wait until tomorrow? Achrones150 00:54, 12 January 2009 (UTC) All Right Ok. Achrones150 00:57, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Aniki's Hax enough already... He's practically anime Mewtwo... without storm creating powers... >_>--Mewshuji 02:01, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Hinata and Seireitou Whats the big problem, it doesnt happen, its like a filler story that never accually happens, god, whats wrong with everyone!!! It was arranged by Hiashi because they believed in a pure marriage and since Neji was behind Seireitou for the position, seireitou was chosen. However, Hinata loves Naruto and Seireitou loves Tsunade. WHATS THE ISSUE HERE, I DONT FOLLOW!!!!!! --Seireitou 20:17, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Hinata's Gone Its gone from him --Seireitou 20:23, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Cool Okay, im putting Tokaru on it --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 22:27, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Apology Sorry for the wait, I had to do a few things. Achrones150 22:32, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry I am so sorry for declining you The Best Invitation Ever since I was welcome to this Awsome Wiki but before I enter a Awsome Tournament or I start my tournament Tupac Shakur must be complate. Young Piece 22:35, 12 January 2009 (UTC) For the request You can ask me for the next tournament that your putting up! You know a secound tournament like in the summer time me, User:Yung Wun we will be ready! Young Piece 22:46, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Ok sweat Ok sweat. And can you help me with the World Government it the Wolrd Government for the Naruto Fanon Planet and the Top Members are the Best Members of itch Government of all the Contenents in The Planet do you understand? Please Reply As Soon As Possible! Young Piece 22:56, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Your turn on the battle. Decide well. The dark ninja 23:31, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Your Turn Your turn on the story. Achrones150 23:33, 12 January 2009 (UTC) thx thx ill try to be there! 2 Things 1) Oh, so you have to be an OC to be anywhere near sannin level? OHHH, my mistake. *obvious distaste and sarcasm* 2)... the proper term is canon character (CC) for pre-existing characters. Original characters (OCs) are the ones users make... --Mewshuji 13:49, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I can't my character is only a genin I can't participate--Darknesslover5000 19:40, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I'm back Ready when you are to continue. Achrones150 20:18, 13 January 2009 (UTC) YO I had an idea. You said that the Shinobi World Tournament would take place before mine and Seireitou's fight right? How bout that Hikaru was recently revived during the time between the first round matches and the second round matches? Ryun and Mizu were M.I.A. for the most part, so it makes sense. Narutokurosaki547 20:36, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I'll take that as a yes then Thanks! ^_^ Narutokurosaki547 21:30, 13 January 2009 (UTC) My bad Sorry for the wait, I didn't know you posted.